kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy's Mistake
Wendy's Mistake is a G/T story written by Gamewizard2008. Written for Fairy Tail, it takes place between the Key of Starry Heaven and Grand Magic Games Arc. Believing she'll get nowhere fast at such a young age, Wendy Marvell sought to create a Growth Potion to make herself stronger. However, she may've followed the wrong recipe, and this will lead her to a small problem. Wendy's Mistake was published on April 1, 2015, and completed on April 18, 2015. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/Wendy-s-Mistake-Chapter-1-524040399 FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11709811/1/Wendy-s-Mistake Summary The team of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Carla are chasing a group of Shadow Empress witches through the Worth Woodsea. Lucy retrieves a rainbow jewel on a golden locket from the witches and passes it to Wendy, who bumps into the youngest of the witches, Violeta as they roll down a hill, the former dropping the locket in the process. Violeta is chased by a giant Thrino, but Wendy saves her with her Sky Magic, only for the Thrino to attack her. She is rescued by Erza as her friends come to aid, but the witches take the dropped locket and escape. Count Balsamico angrily scolds them for losing the locket and Team Natsu defeatedly return to the guild. Wendy sadly sits at the bar as Macao gives her some juice. Cana comes to sit beside her in a drunk state as Wendy confides in her she's tired of feeling small and weak next to everyone else, thinking she messes everything up. Cana suggests she should make a potion, so Wendy heads to Book Land and finds a Size Potion recipe in a book. She takes the book back to Fairy Hills and spends the next couple hours baking the potion. Carla arrives and asks what she's doing, then protests the idea of Wendy making a Growth Potion. Wendy ignores her, and when she tries to lift the heavy cauldron, she trips and spills the substance all over her. Within seconds, she shrinks down to one inch tall, frantically panicking. Carla questions if the recipe read 'Growth Potion' specifically, scolding Wendy for her slip-up, but shortly calms down when Wendy begins to cry. Carla gently picks her up and suggests they show everyone at Fairy Tail, and while Wendy is afraid of them seeing her mess-up, she soon agrees. They go to Fairy Tail and reveal the tiny Wendy to her friends, so everyone begins to panic in shock and question what happened. They recap the events and Levy looks up a real Growth Potion recipe, claiming the ingredients are hard to find. They think it better to wait for Master Makarov to return from his trip and fix her, so the girls take Wendy back to the Fairy Hills to protect her for the night. Laki Olietta creates a mini wooden house for Wendy to sleep in, but Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna want Wendy to be part of their slumber party. Wendy declines and goes to sleep inside her dollhouse, reflecting on how she doesn't deserve to be in their party because she's so small and feeble, they were so much better than her. She has a nightmare where she goes to Fairy Tail at normal size, but is completely intangible and nonexistent, not remembered by anyone. As she cries, Carla wakes her up and comforts Wendy while she explains the dream, also that Carla wasn't there either, for Wendy hatched Carla's egg, ergo her existence matters to Carla especially. Wendy feels regret not joining the girls' slumber party and asks Carla to take her to them. The girls happily accept Wendy in their group and start their game "Find the Wendy", where tiny Wendy must hide while the girls find her. She goes to Carla and hides inside her ear, but Carla develops and itch and bonks Wendy out. Lucy angrily scolds Wendy for using Carla to hide, so the girls punish her by tickling with (giant) feathers. They then punish Carla for harboring by dressing her in a frog suit, causing Wendy to laugh hysterically. Wendy stops and feels embarrassed for her laughter, but the friends enjoyed hearing it, so she laughs some more, only for Lucy to stop her so she wouldn't break her voice box. The girls then play Truth or Dare, where when asked who's the prettiest, Wendy proclaims it's Lucy 'cause she has the biggest chest. Wendy dares Lisanna to act like Levy, so she mocks her for being a nerd, then Levy mocks Lisanna for being perfect, Wendy mocks Lucy for getting away with her hot looks, and Lucy mocks Wendy for being a crybaby and the weakest of Fairy Tail. Wendy is deeply hurt, but she conceals her feelings and laughs it off, so the friends tell her it's okay to cry, and they want her to show them how she feels. Wendy cries and expresses how she hates being small and she's just a weak wizard, then feels better by the time she's done. She proceeds to mock Lucy's "mountain-size boobs" again, so Lucy tries to step on her as Wendy runs around with Sky Dragon Boost, and bites Lucy's toes when she gets caught between them. The girls then paint each other's nails, but since Wendy is too tiny, she asks Lucy to put her in the gold paint, then places her on her big toenail as Wendy dances arounds the toes and paints gold images on them. Lucy apologizes for what she said and Wendy forgives her, then Lucy goes further to say no one actually feels that way about Wendy, she thinks she's a great wizard. When Wendy paints a Natsu image on Lucy's pinky toe and asks her to kiss, Lucy grudgingly dips Wendy in the blue paint. Carla detestedly takes Wendy to the bathroom to wash her clean, much to Wendy's protests. As Carla bathes her in a tiny plastic cup, Wendy reflects how happy she was to join their party. Erza walks in for a bath, but sees Wendy and Carla and goes away in apology. Wendy then suggests Erza to cry sometime, because it's the most wonderful feeling. Carla brings Wendy to her dollhouse and rocks her to sleep before placing her on the cottonball bed. The next morning, Lisanna wakes Wendy up to go to the beach with everyone, having made a swimsuit Wendy's size. Wendy is nervous at first, but agrees before putting the one-piece on, then begins crying at seeing Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy in hotter, cuter swimsuits. Carla carries Wendy to the beach, where she's unable to stand on the scorching sand for her tiny feet burn. Romeo Conbolt appears and asks if Wendy is all right, but Wendy asks sheepish around him, for she has a small crush on the 13-year-old. Romeo agrees to carry Wendy around so the others can see she's alright, but after 20 seconds of standing on Romeo's palm, Wendy feels extremely sheepish and asks to be put in the shade. Romeo kindly places her down and leaves her be, and after a few minutes, Asuka Connell walks over and observes Wendy curiously. After Asuka swings her around a little, Wendy happily begins running as Asuka chases. The 5-year-old trips on a rock and stubs her toe, ready to cry. Wendy goes to the injured toe and heals it with her magic. Asuka is happy again, but catches Wendy to finish their game. She puts Wendy on her head and walks around carefreely as Wendy reflects how Asuka is younger than her, realizing Asuka has a lot to learn, and Wendy shouldn't feel ashamed because she's learning, too. Levy approaches them with a book and begins crying in apology, realizing she made a mistake. Because Wendy absorbed the Shrink Potion through her skin, it's adapting to her system, and after 24 hours, she's going to shrink again, then again, and so on. Eventually, she'll be too small to breathe the air molecules and she'll die. With roughly 6 hours left until Wendy shrinks at 7:30, the Fairy Tail mages split up to search for Growth Potion ingredients. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Laki, and Erza are going to sail to the Little-Big Island on a boat Laki created, to find Giant Mushrooms. Wendy wishes to come too, and despite Carla's worry, she concedes. On their way to the island, a seagull swoops down and snatches Wendy in its mouth, and while Happy and Carla try to chase, a giant seagull from the island appears to try and catch the little one. Just as well, a giant anchovy destroys the wizards' ark, but Lucy summons Aquarius, who uses her cyclone to wash away the anchovy and blast the mages to the island. Happy and Carla continue chasing the giant seagull. Said seagull is still chasing the smaller one, but Wendy escapes its grasp and falls thousands of (mini) miles to the island, landing in a spider-web, but escapes again. She begins racing across the jungle floor, battling an assortment of miniaturized monsters fit for her size. Meanwhile, her friends arrive and split up to search various parts of the island, desperate to find Wendy or the mushrooms. As Wendy gets lost before long, she begins to panic, but recomposes herself and prays for any one of her friends to help her. Mavis Vermillion, the spirit of the First Fairy Tail Master, appears, claiming to have sensed a great deal of love from the Fairy Tail members and come here. She leads Wendy to the Great Mushrooms, then becomes a massive ball of light to attract the other mages. They are all happy to see Wendy, Carla especially, and Erza uses an array of swords to cut the Great Mushroom into pieces, bagging a few chunks. Then return to shore, where Wendy uses Healing Magic to give Laki more strength to create a new ark - focusing her magic on Laki's Guild Mark to add better effect. They begin to sail back to Fiore as Wendy confides to Erza her reasons for trying to make a Growth Potion before, and Erza tells her why Wendy's a strong and admirable wizard who shouldn't feel ashamed of herself. At Wendy's request, Erza lays her bare hand on the table as Wendy spends the rest of the cruise using it as a practice target. Though the tiny mage dealt no pain on the hand, everyone admired Wendy for her spirit, and reflected on why they loved her so much. By this time, the other guildmates got their chosen ingredients and returned to the guild, where Levy instructs them all on the Growth Potion process. Wendy realizes how easy they make it look working together, and is thankful for their hard work. When the potion must be left to heat, then cool for 50 total minutes, many guildmates leave for some pastime activities. Romeo then asks Wendy if they wanna go on a job together after this, which Wendy sheepishly agrees. Wendy and Carla have a moment to their selves as Wendy finds it silly how huge the Exceed is now, and that she could stomp on her. Carla playfully realizes her advantage in power, and despite Wendy's playful pleads, she stomps on the mini mage, but isn't injured under Carla's soft paw. Wendy happily suggests they go flying during these last 50 minutes of smallness, so Carla puts her on her head and soars into the sky. As they fly, Wendy feels like she owes Carla a great deal for everything she's done, but Carla is only thankful Wendy is alive and healthy, being a good friend. Wendy quietly remarks how Carla acts more like a mother, and silence follows as Carla was internally touched by the comment, but doesn't mention it. Carla bumps into Violeta flying on a broomstick and both fall in the ground. Violeta finds Wendy, and excited she found the Sky Dragon Slayer, she begins to take her away. Wendy screams pleadingly for Violet to take her back, and Violet finally stops to listen to Wendy's reasons why she must drink the Growth Potion. Violet begins to connect with Wendy in the sense she's a young wizard in training, feels bad for taking her from her friends, and agrees to take her back with no desire for repayment. They explain and resolve the query to Carla as they return, but find Cassandra and Maya already infiltrated the guild and are observing the potion. Asuka and Violet try to stop them, and both sisters realize the tiny Wendy on Carla's head and snatch her. They take the Growth Potion as well and start to leave the guild grounds, only to be stopped by Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gajeel. Cassie threatens to crush Wendy, but Gray freezes the ground and causes her to throw Wendy into the air, then caught by Juvia. Cassie and Maya drink the Growth Potion and become giants, freezing most of the guildmates before heading into town. Juvia takes Wendy back to heal the injured members in Fairy Tail while Violet begins unfreezing Erza and Lucy. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel battle the giant witches to get the potion back while Levy and Romeo return to the guild to watch after Wendy. Violet later joins the fray and blasts a ray of fire at Natsu to give him more strength. At the guild, Wendy heals Mirajane and Cana, but is asked by Carla to rest after exhausting this much magic. Shortly after 7:00 strikes, Wendy begins to shrink again, steadily going out of sight. She screams to her friends how thankful she was for their hard work, yells to Carla how she was like a mother, and proclaims they'll be Number One again before she's out of their hearing. The guildmates begin to cry, especially Carla, but Natsu returns in a rage with the remaining Growth Potion and throws it on the table where the dust-size Wendy is. Absorbing a tremendous amount of potion, Wendy grows to 50 feet tall and charges out in the city to battle the giant Cassie and Maya. She inhales the clouds in the sky and uses a Sky Dragon Mega Roar to blow the witches miles away. Everyone cheers for Wendy before the giantess picks up Violet, thanking her and asking if she wants to join Fairy Tail. Violeta declines, wanting to help change Shadow Empress for the better, so Wendy puts her down and waves good-bye. Shortly after, the giant begins panicking, for now she'll grow beyond the atmosphere and suffocate, but Master Makarov finally returns and shrinks her back to normal in a flash. Makarov tells her to go to Porlyusica to extract every remaining ounce of potion before they celebrate. Romeo discovers the rainbow jewel the witches dropped, and Makarov confirms it to be the Dragons' Jewel, a powerful gem that could control the weather, and couldn't work without the Sky Dragon's power. He also explains, since the witches drank the potion and not absorbed it through their skin, the growth would wear off. But at Shadow Empress, Violeta had returned the shrunken, ant-size Cassie and Maya on her palm, the former screaming her to bake a new potion to change them back. Violet takes delight in seeing them so tiny and threatens to chuck them in her mouth, but was only kidding. Makarov takes the necklace for safekeeping and heads downtown to cover the damages, leaving the guildmates to embrace Wendy in a hug, followed by her sea of 'thanks.' They excitedly take her to the guild to celebrate, with Lucy yelling that they had to take her to Porlyusica first. Wendy holds Carla close on the way, the latter happy Wendy is normal size again. Wendy hopes they'll be friends no matter how big or small they get, and Carla agrees. They celebrate for the rest of the night until Wendy rights in her diary, reflecting how she wants to become a powerful wizard, and why she doesn't need a potion to grow up big and strong. Reception Wendy's Mistake received very positive reviews, and was deemed the best of the Shrinking Series, surpassing even Maddy's and Miyuki's stories. The characters of Fairy Tail and the overall mood were portrayed just like the series, and readers loved Wendy's character development and personality. Characters *'Wendy Marvell' *Carla *Lucy Heartfillia *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Juvia Lockser *Romeo Conbolt *Levy McGarden *Laki Olietta *Mirajane Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Gajeel Redfox *Pantherlily *Cana Alberona *Asuka Connell *Mavis Vermillion *Makarov Dreyar *Cassandra *Maya *Violeta *Macao Conbolt (cameo) *Sagittarius (cameo) *Aquarius (cameo) *Count Balsamico (cameo) *Roronoa Zoro (cameo) Locations *'Fiore' **'Worth Woodsea' **'Magnolia' ***'Fairy Tail' ***'Fairy Hills' ***'Fairy Beach' ***'Book Land' *'Little-Big Island' Category:Character Intros Category:Fairy Tail Fanfics